The Teachers' Experiment
by Magick Tricks
Summary: Two operatives are sent into Raccoon City to uncover a conspiracy and to find a missing military team. Twenty-four private school students are sent in for a game of survival. Can both sides work together?
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil is owned by Capcom. The Hunger Games trilogy is owned by Suzanne Collins. I only own my original characters.

**Title: The Teachers' Experiment**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: Two operatives are sent into Raccoon City to uncover a conspiracy and to find a missing military team. Twenty-four private school students are sent in for a game of survival. Can both sides work together?**

**Author's Note: This has no relation to Ginger Ninja's Teacher's Experiment, which no longer exsists. No instead this story is my own idea. It is my excuse to retool Adam's background and history. He still has pyrokinesis though. I'm redoing this story to make it more like the original Teachers' Experiment stories...**

**Entry 1: Adam Wesker's Entry**

What can I actually say about myself and what has happened over the course of the last few months? It all started around the time that rumors of unidentified creatures appeared all over Raccoon City and it's thirteen districts that make up the city. The harbor city of Raccoon began experiencing a plague epidemic soon after the reports of monsters in the area. Soon afterwards reports of people turing into zombies after being infected began to pop up all over the world. The United States government of course got involved, but after communication with a CDC and Army quarantine team was cut off, we were sent in... Only one BSAA and STARS agents were sent in to investigate. I was chosen by my older brother Albert Wesker, however I didn't know that my twin sister Eve Wesker was the BSAA liason officer.

We're not exactly birth twins, we're foster twins, we've come out of the same genetic labratory as children that nobody wanted. We were dumped and left by our birth parents when Dr. Adam Wesker found us in various place like dumpsters or other places that infants like us were left to die... Though he did do what every day society called horrific experiments, called the Wesker Project, to us it gave the children in the program a chance to repay the favor to humanity. Even if humanity abandoned us all to die before we could even live our lives.

"You two are to leave for Raccoon City after a quick visit to Birkin's lab. He has some stuff for you two." Al said.

Eve is a young Hispanic woman, only my age at twenty-five. We've become inseparable ever since we were brought into the program. We both experienced mutations into our DNA, from the Wekser Virus that was injected into us as babies. Only my mutation gives me control over fire, Eve controls water and ice. Both our powers are telekinetic powers. So we can't really generate fire or water, even if we wanted to...

We leave Al's office, he is the deputy director of STARS in the Washington, D.C. branch by the way... And head down to the basement labratories. Dr. William Birkin was once a former scientist for the Umbrella Corporation. The Umbrella Corporation was shut down for rumored biological warfare. Fortunately for the United States Armec Forces, Umbrella was uncovered when Dr. Birkin and his family changed sides and told the government about what shady dealings Umbrella was making to the enemies of the United States. The incident forced Umbrella to close down for good, and to create the international Bio-terrorism Security Assessment Agency, and made the Special Tactics and Rescue Squadron a separate counter terrorism force from the local police departments.

Thanks to Birkin's testimony against Umbrella, with Birkin getting protection from prosecution, put the heads of Umbrella, the Ashfords, behind bars for life with no chance of parol ever. Birkin only did it because they took his precious G-Virus from him, once it was completed. Luckily for us he stole it back and gave it to the department of justice. Bad news is that any company can now take over Umbrella's work. Which is what is believed happened in Raccoon City. A new company has found Umbrella's old notes and it's caused a epidemic in the city.

The epidemic began a couple of months ago... Rumors of a cannibalistic cult began to surface, then over a dozen hikers went missing, only to be found partially eaten. Then the rumors of monsters took over. From there on out it all went to Hell in a handbasket. Now a Marine Corp unit escorting the Central for Disease Control has gone missing in the thirteenth district of Raccoon City.

As I was saying, we headed down to the basement labs where Birkin was of course working on cures for all of the diseases that Umbrella created. Granted he's still working a cure to his G-Virus, that he had given to DoJ in order to gain immunity from being prosecuted. I knock onf Birkin's office door, and sure enough he waves inside. Indicating that he is working as always and never personally greets his guests. He's a true workaholic, in every sense of the word.

"What do you have for us Doc?" Eve asks.

"Oh just a few vials and needles containing the vaccines of whatever little nasties you run into Raccoon City. You know the usual..." he says, looking away from his microscope. "Oh and there is some new weapons built for your use against the epidemic. Some of it will deal with the undead, and some with other things that whoever is behind this has discovered. For example we've created a mini rail gun for you. It's just as good as the real thing, but made smaller for you to carry with you. My weapons building team have also built a brand new type of rocket launcher, but you'll have to have those dropped in via air lift/ They're too heavy for you to carry, and you need to carry less in order to get around the city faster."

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Yes, I think my team and I have perfected special devices to enhance your powers, but they're still in the testing stages and aren't ready yet."

"You better give them to us anyway." I say. "We're only the few that can test their effectiveness."

"Fair enough, and we've also built a very special sword for each of you. Follow me..." Birkin waved us to follow him, and we did. He led us to a lab where there was three swords on a stand. One was a authentic katana, while the other were twin cleaver type swords. Birkin picks up the katana and on the hilt was a trigger, which he pushes to reveal a orange plasma covering the blade. "Neat huh? Both weapons have a plasma option to help you cut through just about anything easily. IT took us a while to develop an alloy that won't melt by the plasma streaming all over it, and we finally did it with an magentically charged titanium alloy, but it was fun trying new things. Both weapons were made specifically to your taste in swords. Adam you chose a Japanese katana, and Eve chose twin machetes. Just 'pull' the trigger on the hilt."

He handed us our swords, and told us to head to the armory. Which we did and we armed ourselves with the weapons we'll be taking with us on our mission. We grab the new rail guns, two submachine guns, two .50 calibur desert eagle magnums, and our swords. As well as the new devices, which were special arm gauntlets that we wore on our right forearms. Once we were armed and packing enough ammo for the mission, we took the elevator to the rooftop and Brad Vickers was waiting for us there. His helicopter was fueled up and ready to go. All he need was us on the chopper so he can take us to Raccoon City, about a half hour trip from Washington, D.C.

"Let's hope these new weapons are worth wait." Eve told me. Her blue cat like eyes hidden under her sunglasses. I wear sunglasses as well, only my eyes are orange and catlike as well. In fact every Wesker in the program wears sunglasses to hide our eyes. It looks even worse for the late Adam Wesker, to have us walk around with our "defects" in full view of the public.

Once we took our seats in the chinook helicopter, Brad started the engine and we were heading off onto our latest adventure. Little did we know just how fucked up this mission was going to be...


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil is owned by Capcom. The Hunger Games trilogy is owned by Suzanne Collins. I only own my original characters.

**Entry 2: Katniss Everdeen's Entry**

**One week before Adam and Eve are dispatched to Raccoon City...**

We were all called into the auditorium. Every one of us... All students were to come down for a emergency assembly. Our headmaster, Headmaster Coriolanus Snow, called us all down here for something very important.

"I gathered you all here for a special assignment for only twenty-four of you. Just twenty-four lucky students will participate in a little experiment." he said. Snow looked like he got the wrong end of a deal in the plastic surgery department. His lips were all puffy and made him look like a snake with greying hair. He even has sinister looking eyes to further his look as a serpent. When he says experiment, nobody in the Panem Academy of Education could imagine that a little experiment was good news. But thinking back on this now. We were all hoping this experiment never happened.

"The Board of Education will be overseeing this experiment. And my secretary Effie Trinket will draw the names of one boy and one girl from each of them twelve districts of Raccoon City."

Twelve? There is thirteen districts in Raccoon City. Why just only twleve of them are being represented.

"This experiment is a test of survival. A experiment to see just how well the subjects can survive in an dire situation."

Now I know this can't be good... What if I'm picked or my sister Primrose? She just started at this school this year and she doesn't have the skills to survive in any kind of condition. Only I have been trained by my father, a former Umbrella solider, who taught me wilderness survival and how to hunt in the wooded area of District 9. His secretary, twenty-two year old pink dyed hair Effie Trinket walks up on stage and has the jaintors place twenty-four glass bowls onto a table. Each bowl contains pieces of paper with every student's name on it. She goes down the line by starting with the girls and then the boys. I hear the names being called... Marvel and Glimmer from District 1, the anti-social goth friends Cato and Clove from District 2, Sherry Birkin who was placed in the District 3 girls bowl... Sherry Birkin is not from Raccoon City, but nearby Washington, D.C. Why her parents let the twelve year old attend a school made out of the Spencer Estate/former Umbrella facility is anybody's guess. But she had to be included and she needed a district. She was probably put into District 3 because of her father's occupation as a scientist. However District 3 is the electronics district, where TVs and other electronic devices are sold, built or repaired. She would fit in better with District 6, the medicine district. Then there was the former professional wrestler, Shayla Walker from District 7, home of the lumber yards. Everybody knows that stuff is fake, and even Shayla knew that, but she only did it for the entertainment. "Did" is the key word here... She quit after she was forced into a hardcore rules match while getting over a concussion from a previous match.

The so called "reaping" continued... Reaping being the name I'm giving the names being drawn. Because I know that I'm not alone in this feeling that this experience will be a death sentence. Something about this seems a bit off... The boy picked for District 10 had a bad leg and everybody showed their concerns for him. When it got to District 11, I noticed that Thresh was picked for the boys, while new girl Rue was picked to represent the girls. Then it came time for the girls of District 12, and my heart sank like stones in water when I heard the name called.

"Primrose Everdeen..." Effie said. I look over at the first year students. Sitting next to Rue's seat was my blonde haired sister. She slowly stood up and walked ever so slowly to the stage. Rue even let out a sob and a few tears for her friend. I however stand up and rush over to her. Instead of hugging her, I push her behind me and stand defiantly. Like I'm starting a rebellion within the school.

"I volunteer! I volunteer for this experiment!" I shout. I notice Snow's reaction... It was a smile... Like I've shown some guts to this experiment of his... He stands and takes the podium.

"Tell me what is your name." he ordered.

"Katniss... Katniss Everdeen" I say in response. He claps and shouts "bravo".

"Bravo Ms. Everdeen!" he said. "You see her students? She's got some guts, taking her sister's place in the experiment. Please Ms Everdeen, come on up and stand next Thresh here."

As I take a step forward, Prim tries to get me to back down. Tears in her eyes as she looks up at me.

"I'll be okay little duck." I say using her nickname. "Everything will be okay."

I let her go and walk on stage, Effie meanwhile draws the name for my partner...

"Peeta Mellark!"

I've known Peeta for years, we're in the same year and will be graduating next year if we're lucky. I remember one time Clove and Glimmer were harassing me during lunch my first year here. They knocked my lunch tray out of my hands and laughed at me as I tried to salvage my lunch. I didn't save a whole lot of it, but Peeta came up and helped over to his table. Where he gave me some of my food, as did my good life long friend Gale Hawthorne. Peeta even gave me some bread his parents baked for him. Peeta's family runs the bakery in District 12, which is another district against the walls of the city, with a gate leading into the Arklay Mountains. District 12 is the goal mining and poorest district, while Districts 10 and 11 are on the outside of the city walls, where livestock are rasied and crops are grown for the farmer's market. He walks on stage and stands next to me. Snow takes the podium once more and asks for a round of applause for us. Which the students relunctantly do...

After everyone is dismissed, we're escorted to the elevators and taken down several floors into the former underground Umbrella labs. These labs were converted into dormatories and even addition class rooms for the students. As the school is for students ages twelve to eighteen. Actually Peeta and I were two of the rare eleven year olds that were accepted into the academy. Which is very rare... We get off the elevators and are standing within a very large training facility. It was clear Umbrella trained it's military personnel down here. As the weapons they had once trained with, are brought out and placed at different stations of the training center. I know now that this experiment is a death sentence. At least I was able to keep Prim out of it.

"Interesting..." said District 5 girl Alyssa aka Foxface. Everybody calls her Foxface... Because of her craftiness, her red hair is the same color as a red fox, and most of all are her fox like facial features. She's always been the invisible girl of the school. Nobody really notices her unless she wants you to notice her. Which she does in the most creative ways.

"Over the next three days you'll be staying down on this floor." board of education superintendant Seneca Crane said as he enters the training center. "You'll together in the mess hall, and train yourselves for the experiment. Then after three days has passed, the next two days will be spent showing the skills you've learned and skills you already know beforehand. So let's get you all situated into your rooms. We've got a lot of ground to cover this week."

**Two days before Adam and Eve leave for Raccoon City...**

After our three day training... We were given a split into two groups. Districts 1 - 6 went on the first day. Each of us was given fifteen minutes to show the school board what we learned over the three days of training. Peeta went before me, and when he came out he was sweating. When it was my turn, I walked into the gym of the training center. I looked above me and on the observation balcony were the school board. All of them were wearing purple hooded robes, but Seneca had a gold sash across his shoulder. Indication of his status in the school.

"Katniss Everdeen... You can began... Now!" Seneca said. I walked over and grabbed the bow and arrows. Picking the bow up and loading a arrow into it, I aim at the practice targets at the far wall. I let the arrow fly and it hits the bullseye dead center. I do this a few times but notice that the board was here all morning long and tired. Then lunch came in and it diverted their attention from my session. It was a roasted pig with an apple in it's mouth. I don't want to know how they managed to get that through the school, let alone a fire to cook it. This made me upset... I wanted to show them all my marksmanship in archery, lessons taught to me by my father before he was killed in an Umbrella lab accident. He was working where William Birkin was perfecting his G-Virus, however he refused to give to Umbrella and the end result was they tried to kill the two Birkins. However Annette and William escaped because of help from my father. The failed attempt on the Birkins' lives forced them to hand over all evidence they had in their possession on Umbrella's experiments, even the infamous Wesker Project, which i don't remember the details on the news. It was a few years ago, and I'm pretty sure the project was shut down. Though the test subjects were allowed to live normal lives or as normal as they can get.

I lock another arrow into the bow and now aim at the apple in the pig's mouth. The board was starting to get up to go eat, however I put a stop to that.. I let the arrow go and watched it travel at high speeds, in turn striking the apple and nailing it to the wall behind the food table. This also knocked Plutarch Heavensbee into the punch bowl, well it was more like scaring him into the punch bowl. Which resulted in a few laughs and chuckles. Even I let out a giggle...

"Well thank you for that performance Ms. Everdeen." Seneca tells me. "You may leave now while we clean Plutarch here up and then we'll reveal your score later tonight."

**An hour before Adam and Eve have left for Raccoon City...**

We were all assembled in the armory. Where we were each given weapons and at least one weapon of our choosing. I of course grabbed one of the two compound bows in the armory. Glimmer took the other one, though she's not as skilled with it as I am, but I did give her a few pointers during training.

Our other weapons were all modified 9mm berettas named Samurai Edge. A series of handguns built by Raccon's sole gun shop and firearms expert Robert Kendo. He originally built them for the RPD STARS unit during their fight against Umbrella. But after Umbrella was put out of business, Kendo had them mass produced with the United States military. However it seems that the military ain't the only ones to order them. This school has ordered them for this experiment or ordered them for a private army. We were given hollow point bullets in clips. I slid mine into the utility belt with the shotgun clips. We each received a AA-12 gauge shotgun as well as a MP5 submachine gun. After we were given our uniforms, all black military uniforms with Panem Capitol Incorporated logo, we took our weapons and walked to the elevator for the roof. As we got off the elevator, I noticed cameras recording our march to the helipad. This is being broadcast all over the school, us leaving for good... Because I know what we were doing... Walking to the helicopter to Hell... We made it on the roof and we noticed the PCI guards saluting us, as we climbed onto the blackhawk helicopter. Twelve students climbed on board first. Then another helicopter landed when the first took off, and the rest of us boarded.

I sit next to Rue, who sat by herself in the very back of the copter.

"Hey..." I say sitting down and adjusted my weapons. "You nervous?"

Rue shook her head. "More like scared. This may be our last moments on Earth. Aren't you scared?"

"No terrified..." I reply. "I may never get to see Prim ever again."

"That was a brave thing you did Katniss. Taking her place for this experiment."

"I know... And I have no regrets making it."

Our helicopter took off and followed the other one. I looked out the window and saw another helicopter flying not to far off. I was able to barely see the logo on it. It was a STARS helicopter.

"Hey Rue..." I shake her awake. "Why would STARS be interested in Raccoon City?"

"Probably because of the epidemic in the city. After Umbrella was shut down, Raccoon City wa supposedly cleaned up of Umbrella's influence. However that didn't stop Panem Capitol Inc. to take over and rumored to have taken up Umbrella's projects. But I guess we're the only ones to discover that the rumors are true."

I nod... I know now that this experiment of survival was in reality a test to get some battle data in Raccoon City, and it looks like the STARS will put a stop to it...


End file.
